


I Love You So Much It Hurts

by Deso_Cane



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deso_Cane/pseuds/Deso_Cane
Summary: Erwin chose titans over Levi





	

I love you so much it hurts me to even say it. You don't love me and I can accept that, I mean, im not going to force you to like me. We tried dating before and it didnt work out, so I broke it off with you. Doing that felt like a dagger going though me heart and twisting. I am still cleaning wounds everyday and everyday I bleed a little more than the day before....  
I love you so much it hurts..... 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but so am I ;)  
> But I all honesty, I only write short one shots... Sorry


End file.
